creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Real Monstrosities Kapitel 1- Prolog: Erinnerungen
"Na, hast du was anderes erwartet?", spöttelte die Frau, die sich als mein "Schutzengel" ausgab. "Ich würde ja behaupten, das geht allen Menschen so, aber ehrlich gesagt bist du der erste Mensch der meine beiden Gesichter kennt und lange genug lebt, um das verdauen zu können. Glückwunsch!" Sie kramte aus einer ihrer Taschen ein Päckchen Zigaretten und zündete sie sich eine an. Mir wurde klar, dass ich sie seit fast fünf Minuten wie ein Vollidiot anstarrte, machte den Mund zu und schüttelte den Kopf. "So schlimm, was? Auch eine?", fragte sie und winkte mit dem Päckchen. "Hä? Nein, danke." "Okay. Ich hab noch was anderes, wenn dir danach ist." Sie klopfte auf eine andere Tasche, in der es vielsagend metallisch klapperte. Eigentlich war ich ja seit drei Jahren trocken… Ich schüttelte den Kopf, hielt aber gleich wieder inne. "Scheiß drauf. Her damit." Mit einem breiten Grinsen zog sie den Flachmann hervor und warf ihn mir zu, den ich geschickt aus der Luft pflückte. Dann schob ich mich langsam in eine sitzende Position, was wieder einen heißen Schmerz in meiner Bauchgegend verursachte. Dann schraubte ich den Flachmann auf und setzte an. "Sag mal, behalte ich das überhaupt drin oder läuft das Zeug wieder aus irgend einem Loch wieder raus?", fragte ich in der Bewegung. Sie lachte. "Nein, du kannst gefahrlos trinken." Ich nahm einen Schluck, der brennend meine Kehle runter rann und in meinem Magen explodierte. Whiskey! "Herrlich." Ich setzte gleich wieder an und ließ den Alkohol in mich hineinlaufen. "Hey, nicht so gierig, Mister. Der war verdammt teuer… Okay, wäre er gewesen, wenn ich ihn bezahlt hätte." Ich setzte das nunmehr geleerte Gefäß ab und schraubte es zu. "Ist da noch was drin?" Ich musste trotz der absurden Situation grinsen und wackelte mit dem Flachmann. "Leider leer. Gibt’s Nachschlag?" Sie seufzte. "Leider nein. Ich muss erst wieder eine Flasche besorgen." Ich warf den Flachmann wieder zurück, den sie auffing und wieder in der Tasche verschwinden ließ. Dann stand sie auf und kippte das Fenster und zog die Jalousien hoch. Draußen war tiefste Nacht. Sie blieb am Fenster stehen und schob ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du verdammt viele Fragen hast." In mir breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus, die von dem Alkohol in meinem Magen ausging und mich etwas entspannen ließ. Ich nickte. "Zum Teufel, die hab ich. Wer bist du? Was ist da passiert? Wie hast du mich da rausgeholt? Wo zum Henker bin ich? Und WAS bist du?" Sie zog den Stuhl zu sich heran und setzte sich rittlings drauf. "Wer ich bin, hab ich dir schon gesagt. Ich heiße Corone." Sie nahm einen letzten Zug an ihrer Zigarette und drückte dann sie am Stuhl aus, worauf sie den Stummel auf den Boden fallen ließ. "Ich war schon vor dir in der Fabrik und hab Jagd auf diese Biester gemacht. Ich bin eines nachts auf sie aufmerksam geworden, als eine von ihnen sich einen Penner geschnappt hat und in die Fabrik geschleift hat. Das war das Männchen, was mir entwischt ist. Werwölfe fressen ihre Beute normalerweise an Ort und Stelle und bringen sie nicht in irgendein Versteck. Wenn sie das tun, legen sie Vorräte an und das tun sie nur, wenn sie ein Nest haben. Dann jagen die Männchen, während die Weibchen die Eier bewachen. " Ich hob die Hand. "Stopp! Sind Werwölfe nicht Menschen, die sich in etwas Wolfsähnliches verwandeln? Und müssten sie dann nicht wie Säugetiere lebende Junge werfen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das trifft auf die Werwölfe zu, die sich die Menschen ausgedacht haben. Und ich verspreche dir, eure Variante ist im Vergleich dazu gefährlich wie ein Stofftier. Diese Werwölfe sind keine Säugetiere oder gar infizierte Menschen. Wenn du sie wissenschaftlich einer Klasse zuweisen willst, pack sie unter, wie war das? "Säugetierähnliche Reptilien". Genauer gesagt, hm, Gorgonopsiden? Ja, das war es." "Gorgo- was?" "Eine Tierfamilie, die vor den Dinosauriern existierte und im Perm ausstarb. Keine Ahnung, wie sie sich bis in dieses Zeitalter gehalten haben. Kommen wohl ursprünglich aus den Anden. Das hat mir zumindest so ein komischer Kauz erzählt, der sich mit Kryptozoologie beschäftigt. Ich nenne sie Werwölfe, weil sie mich an welche erinnern. Und sie sind eine verfluchte Plage. Haben einen verdammt dicken Schädel, wie du gemerkt hast. Die meisten Geschosse prallen einfach ab, wenn man nicht eines der Augen trifft." "Du hast dem Vieh, was mich killen wollte eine Stahlstange durch den Schädel gejagt!" "Wenn man richtig zielt und ordentlich Kraft in den Wurf legt kann man die Knochen am Nüstern und den Gaumen durchbrechen. Das hält sie meistens für eine Weile davon ab, das Maul auf- oder zuzumachen. Aber killen kann man sie damit nicht." "Sondern?" "Wie jedes andere Lebewesen auch: das Gehirn oder das Herz lahmlegen." Sie zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an und nahm einen Zug. "Aber das sind Feinheiten, die ich dir später erkläre. Jedenfalls hab ich die Viecher in ihrem Nest ausfindig gemacht. Das Nest lag im Kellergeschoss. Es wäre ziemlich einfach gewesen, alles auszuräuchern. Ich hatte eine Gasleitung gefunden, die in dem Keller verlief. Ich hatte schon einen Sprengsatz gelegt, als diese Leute in die Ruine reingestolpert sind. Die drei Werwölfe haben sie in der Halle, in der du die aufgespießte Frau gefunden hast angegriffen. Für mich bot sich dadurch eine einmalige Gelegenheit, alle drei Erwachsenen Tiere auf einmal zu erwischen. Leider ging mein Angriff fehl und ich habe nur eins der beiden Weibchen erwischt. Als ich gesehen hab, das das Männchen flüchten wollte, bin ich ihm hinterher. Mir war klar, das alles umsonst war, wenn ich ihn nicht erwischen würde. Das letzte Weibchen hätte das Nest unter keinen Umständen im Stich gelassen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es sich daran gemacht haben wird, die restlichen Überlebenden zu jagen. Dabei hast du es wiederrum gestört und es hat kurzerhand Jagd auf dich gemacht. Zu deinem Glück hab ich das Männchen aus den Augen verloren. Sonst wäre ich nicht schnell genug zurück gewesen, um deinen Arsch zu retten." "Ich hab nur die toten Creeper und die Frau in der Halle gesehen. Einen toten Werwolf hab ich nicht bemerkt. Dafür hat es nach einem riesigen Berg faulem Fleisch gerochen." "Ich hinterlasse keine Spuren, wenn ich töte. Und was du gerochen hast, war das Nest. Es lag im Keller direkt unter der Halle. Sie legen ihre Eier in verwesende Kadaver. Die produzieren zum einen wohl ausreichend Wärme, um sie auszubrüten, auf der anderen Seite dient das faule Fleisch den Jungen wahrscheinlich als Nahrung, nachdem sie geschlüpft sind. Die Weibchen ernähren sich von dem, was das Männchen von der Jagd mitbringt." Ein weiterer Zigarettenstummel landete auf dem Boden. "Als ich das Vieh, das dich angegriffen hat, gekillt habe, hab ich den Sprengsatz gezündet und das Nest abgefackelt. Dann hab ich dich gepackt, in meinen Wagen geschleift und hierhergebracht. Du bist mir auf dem Weg fast verreckt und ich musste drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen, damit du nicht in die ewigen Jagdgründe eingehst. Ich habs gerade noch geschafft, dich hierher zubringen und dich wieder zurecht zu biegen." "Und wo ist mein Wagen? Wo zum Henker bin ich?" "Der Wagen steht wahrscheinlich jetzt irgendwo auf dem Hof irgendeiner Polizeiwache. Ist schließlich ein Beweismittel bei einer tragischen Brandkatastrophe. Du bist noch in der Stadt in meinem Appartement. Ich bin gerade so noch mit dir hierhergekommen." "Was für eine scheiß Brandkatastrophe? Ich muss meinen Leuten Bescheid sagen, dass ich noch lebe! In der Firma geht es jetzt bestimmt drunter und drüber!" Sie schubste mich ins Bett zurück, als ich aufstehen wollte. "Nix da. Du bleibst hier. Du hast mir ne Menge Ärger bereitet, Freundchen." "Scheiß drauf! Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause!" Sie stand auf, packte mich wütend an beiden Schultern und presste mich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes. "DU GEHST NIRGENDWO HIN, ARSCHLOCH!", schrie sie mir ins Gesicht. "Du bist tot für die da draußen! Jämmerlich verbrannt. Asche. Dich gibt es nicht mehr Kumpel. Find dich damit ab!" "Was soll der Scheiß, du Schlampe? Lass mich gehen, du Psycho! Ich hab ein Leben und das hole ich mir wieder, egal was du sagst!" Ich hatte das letzte Wort noch nicht ausgesprochen, als ich einen Fausthieb ins Gesicht kassierte, der die Welt kurzzeitig in schwarz tauchte. Ich fasste mir an die getroffene Stelle und kämpfte gegen das Schwindelgefühl an. "Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu! Erstens ich lasse mich von NIEMANDEM als Schlampe bezeichnen. Am allerwenigsten von dir, du Wichser. Ich hoffe das ist angekommen. Zweitens: Weißt du, wie lange du schon hier bist? Deinen Körper habe ich noch in derselben Nacht wieder in Schuss gebracht, in der du fast verreckt wärst. Aber du hast drei Wochen im Koma gelegen! Wärst du wach gewesen, hätte dich der Schmerz umgebracht. Ich hab sogar nicht mal damit gerechnet, dass du jetzt schon aufwachen würdest. Und drittens gibt es dein altes Leben nicht mehr. Ich konnte ein paar Sachen aus deiner Wohnung klauen, bevor sie geräumt wurde. Auf dem Hauptfriedhof steht ein kleiner Stein mit deinem Namen drauf. Niemand rechnet damit, dass du plötzlich von den Toten auferstehst. Du bist so tot, wie du nur sein kannst. Also komm damit klar. Und noch etwas: jetzt, wo du hier bist, kann ich dich sowieso nicht gehen lassen. Weißt du, wie lange ich schon nach dir gesucht habe? Siebzehn Jahre, in denen ich von einer Scheiße in die nächste gerutscht bin!" Langsam konnte ich wieder verschwommen sehen. Corone stand am Fenster und zündete sich wieder eine Zigarette an. Ich packte meinen ganzen Frust und Ärger beiseite und atmete tief durch. "Was willst du von mir?" "Ich muss dich in meiner Nähe halten. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst." "Was?", fragte ich verdattert, während sie das Fenster ganz öffnete. Sie stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Fensterrahmen ab und seufzte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das ihr dieses Thema nicht sonderlich behagte. Sie blickte mich über die Schulter an, die Zigarette im Mundwinkel. "Du hast tatsächlich nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wer ich bin, oder?", fragte sie. Sie wirkte auf mich schon fast genervt. "Schade, dass der Schnaps alle ist. Den könnte ich… Warte!" Sie drehte sich um und ging mit langen Schritten Richtung Tür. Bevor sie das Appartement verließ, drehte sie sich zu mir um. "Du bleibst wo du bist, Kumpel! Kapiert?" Dann verließ sie den Raum. Wenn ich mich jetzt zusammenriss könnte ich… Ich konnte aber nicht. Ich konnte meine Beine zwar fühlen, aber sie bewegten sich keinen Millimeter, sosehr ich mich auch anstrengte. Verdammt, wie ging das denn jetzt? Bevor sie den Raum verließ, war doch alles in Ordnung gewesen! Durch die immer noch offene Tür hörte ich, wie jemand ein ziemlich schnell eine Treppe herunterlief und sich dem Appartement näherte. "So, da bin ich wieder.", verkündete Corone, als sie wieder das Zimmer betrat und winkte mit einer in der eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit schwappte. "Der alte Mann, dem die gehörte ist schon seit einer Woche tot. Und obwohl die Tür offen stand bin ich offensichtlich die einzige, die das weiß. Soviel zur menschlichen Moral." Sie setzte sich wieder neben das Bett und nahm einen großen Schluck. "Dann reichte sie mir die Flasche. "Das wirst du brauchen." Was auch immer die Flasche enthielt, mit dem Stoff aus dem Flachmann konnte es nicht mithalten. Der Alkohol brannte wie Napalm in meiner Kehle und schmeckte fürchterlich. "Brrrmpfll.", war mein Kommentar dazu, als ich ihr die Flasche zurückreichte. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck und zündete sich dann wieder eine Zigarette an. Nach ein paar stillen Minuten fing sie wieder an zu sprechen. "Ich denke, dir dürfte klar sein, das ich kein Mensch bin?" Ich nickte stumm. Ich wackelte probehalber mit meinem Fuß. Meine Beine schienen mir wieder zu gehorchen. Auch sie bemerkte die Bewegung. "Ja, ich hab deine Beine kurzfristig lahmgelegt. Wir wollen doch nicht, das du abhaust, bevor wir hier fertig sind.", meinte sie spöttisch. "Wie dem auch sei, ich bin tatsächlich kein Mensch. Was ich tatsächlich bin, weiß ich bis heute selbst nicht. Nur eines weiß ich mit absoluter Bestimmtheit: so etwas wie mich gibt es sicher kein zweites Mal. Ich habe erwähnt, das ich deine Verletzung noch in derselben Nacht geheilt habe, in der wir uns getroffen haben. Ich kann dir sagen, wie. Per Handauflegen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Was?" Sie lachte. "Ja. Allerdings war das eine ziemlich blutige Angelegenheit. Nicht so hübsch wie in der Bibel. Ich hab eine Menge Fleisch aus den Wunden geschnitten, das mit den Klauen des Werwolfs in Kontakt gekommen ist. Dem Vieh hast du es auch zu verdanken, dass du nicht verblutet bist. Ich habe dir das Blut der Bestie verabreicht und deine Wunden mit ihrem Fleisch geschlossen. Deine Schmerzen rühren daher, dass dein Körper sich gezwungenermaßen dem neuen Gewebe anpasst. Ich kontrolliere diesen Vorgang. Deshalb kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen. Der Vorgang ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Wenn du dich zu weit von mir entfernst, verliere ich die Kontrolle und du stirbst." "Du hast was? Und wie?", fragte ich entsetzt. "Stell dich nicht so an. Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, wärst du jetzt Wurmfutter. Ich hab das Erstbeste genommen, was ich hatte. Wenn der Vorgang abgeschlossen ist, bist du sogar etwas stärker als vorher. Deine DNS hat sich mit der des Werwolfs verbunden." Der undefinierbare Schnaps entfaltete, während sie redete, schleichend seine Wirkung. Was sie sagte, verwirrte mich zusehends, doch ich schwieg. Was hätte ich dazu sagen sollen? "Keine Angst, du wirst dich nicht in eine dieser Bestien verwandeln. Aber geh davon aus, das dein Körper robuster und ausdauernder wird. Und deine Sinne könnten schärfer werden. Aber ich schweife ab… Du fragst dich sicher wo ich herkomme und was das Ganze mit dir zu tun hat. Ganz einfach gesagt: du hast mich erschaffen." Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden um diesen Satz zu verarbeiten. "WAS?", fragte ich. Mir war klar, dass ich in dem Moment wie ein Vollidiot aussah. "Wie soll ich das denn gemacht haben?" Die Decke, die der Alkohol über meinen Verstand gelegt hatte, verschwand. "Dir ist klar, dass das hier immer absurder wird?" Seufzend drückte sie die Zigarette aus. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass das so nichts wird. Dann auf die harte Tour. Gott, das wird scheußlich. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft da drum herum zu kommen." Sie zog ein Messer aus ihrem Parka und schnitt sich in die Hand. Dann packte sie meinen Kopf und hielt ihn fest, während das Messer meinem Gesicht immer näher kam. "Halt still, verdammt!", sagte sie, als ich vor dem Messer zurückwich. Plötzlich war ich wie gelähmt. Der kalte Stahl berührte meine Stirn und schnitt durch meine Haut. Nach einem kurzen Schmerz zog sie das Messer zurück und warf es neben mich aufs Bett. Corone nahm einen langen Schluck aus der Flasche, während mir mein Blut in die Augen lief. Ich versuchte meinen Kopf zur Seite zu neigen, damit es in eine andere Richtung lief, doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich spürte, wie sie ihre Hand auf meine Stirn legte. "Das wird jetzt ziemlich hässlich.", hörte ich sie sagen, bevor alles schwarz wurde. "Los, raus mit dir!", sagte mein Oma fröhlich und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. "Frau Seibert kommt gleich und hilft mir beim Putzen. Da können wir dich nicht gebrauchen, das du uns dabei um die Füße wuselst." "Okay Oma! Ich gehe zum Spielplatz!", rief ich ihr zu, während ich mein Fahrrad aus der Garage holte und meinen Fußball unter den Gepäckträger klemmte. "Sei aber zum Abendessen zuhause, mein Junge!", rief sie, als ich die Einfahrt runterfuhr. "Mach ich." Ich hörte sie noch etwas rufen, doch da war ich schon um die Ecke gerauscht und auf und davon. Die Zeit bei Oma und Opa war die beste Zeit im ganzen Jahr. Ich verbrachte Ferien dort, seitdem ich denken konnte. Zuhause verbrachte ich die Zeit hauptsächlich mit Lernen. Meine Eltern waren Psychologen und wollten, dass ich irgendwann auf eine Universität gehe. Ich wusste zwar nicht was das war, aber dort gab es wohl ziemlich viele schlaue Leute, so wie meine Eltern. Wenn ich nicht lernte, war ich beim Klavierunterricht oder half meiner Mama im Garten. Hin und wieder traf ich mich mit ein paar Klassenkameraden zuhause zum lernen. Aber eigentlich saßen wir dann nur vor dem Fernseher oder spielten Videospiele. Hier bei Oma und Opa konnte ich mich jedoch richtig austoben. Entweder war ich draußen auf dem Spielplatz oder ich saß bei Opa und half ihm im Bastelkeller. Wir machten auch ziemlich viele Ausflüge. In den Wald, in den Tierpark oder fuhren mit einem Schiff den Fluss rauf und runter. Da gab es zwar ziemlich viele alte Leute, aber ein paar von ihnen hatten auch ihre Enkelkinder mitgebracht. Oder ich ging mit Heino Gassi. Das war der Berner Sennenhund meines Opas. Heino war zwar viel größer und schwerer als ich, aber er zog mich nie an der Leine hinterher und gehorchte aufs Wort. Er konnte sogar ein paar Kunststückchen. Manchmal ging ich mit ihm am Spielplatz vorbei und zeigte den anderen Kindern ein paar Tricks. Das war immer eine Schau! Es war noch nicht viel los, als ich ankam aber das Mittagessen lag noch nicht so weit zurück. Viele Kinder waren noch zu Hause oder halfen beim Abwaschen. Nur ein paar Große spielten Basketball oder machten Tricks mit ihren Skateboards. Am Zaun stand ein Mädchen und sah ihnen zu. Ich stellte mein Fahrrad zu und schnappte mir meinen Ball. "Hey. Hast du Lust Fußball zu spielen?", fragte ich und stellte mich neben sie, woraufhin sie einen Schritt zur Seite ging und mich entsetzt ansah. "Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich bin Michael. Und wie heißt du?" Sie sah aus, als wollte sie jeden Moment wegrennen. "Äh, Corinna. Und ich kann nicht mit dir spielen." Sie sah ziemlich unordentlich aus. Ihre Kleidung wirkte ziemlich alt und passte farblich gar nicht so recht zusammen. Ihre blonden Haare waren ziemlich zerzaust und glänzten stumpf. Um ihren Hals schlang sich ein roter Schal. Ich guckte sie an verwirrt an. "Warum denn nicht? Bist du krank?" Das Mädchen namens Corinna sah mich verwirrt an. "Die anderen Kinder sollen nicht mir spielen." Ich grinste breit. "Ich bin nicht die anderen Kinder. Also?" Sie lächelte scheu. "Von mir aus." Ich ging voran, stellte mich ins Tor und warf ihr den Ball zu. "Du bist zuerst dran!" Sie stoppe den Ball ungeschickt mit dem Fuß, wusste aber nicht so recht, was sie damit anfangen sollte. "Na los, versuch ein Tor zu schießen!", feuerte ich sie an. Corinna holte aus und schoss, traf aber nicht richtig und der Ball kullerte gemächlich auf mich zu. "Na, das war aber nix.", rief ich, als ich ihr den Ball wieder zuwarf. "Komm, nochmal." Diesmal zielte sie sorgfältiger und der Ball flog mit einigem Schwung auf das Tor zu. Jedoch kam der Ball gerade angeflogen und ich konnte ihn sehr leicht stoppen. "Der war gut! Aber versuch den Ball an mir vorbeizuschießen. Sonst wird’s kein Tor." Ich warf ihr den Ball wieder zu. Sie legte sich den Ball zurecht und holte aus. Dabei schaute sie rechts an mir vorbei und schoss. Ein Anfängerfehler! Ich bereitete mich darauf vor nach rechts zu hechten, doch der Ball flog tatsächlich in die linke Ecke. Ich versuchte zwar, ihn noch zu erreichen, aber ich verfehlte ihn knapp und er landete im Netz hinter mir. Ich schlug unsanft auf den Boden auf. Corinna stand erschrocken vor den Tor. Ich rappelte mich auf und klopfte mir den Dreck von den Kleidern. "Der war saugut. Du hast mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.", sagte ich grinsend und ging auf sie zu. Das Lob veranlasste sie zu einem schüchternem Lächeln. Ich klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. "So, jetzt bin ich dran." Sie ging ins Tor und machte sich bereit. Ich legte mir den Ball zurecht. Ich wollte ihr es nicht so schwer machen und schoss in die Mitte. Doch leider reagierte sie zu langsam und der Ball knallte ihr mit vollem Karacho ins Gesicht. Sie schrie erschrocken auf und ging in die Knie, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Ich lief zu ihr und fasste sie an den Arm. Im Hintergrund lachten einige Große, die das Ganze mit angesehen hatten. "Corinna, zeig mal her! Ist es schlimm?" Sie nahm die Hände vom Gesicht. "Aua…", sagte sie leise. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, und auf der Stirn hatte sie eine Platzwunde. "Oh, das wollte ich nicht…", sagte ich berückt. Dann kam mir eine Idee. "Komm, wir fahren schnell zu meiner Oma! Die bringt das wieder in Ordnung!" Ich zog sie hinter mir her und ging zu meinem Fahrrad. "Es geht schon.", sagte sie. "Keine Angst. Meine Oma wird dich schon nicht beißen. Komm, setz dich auf den Gepäckträger. Und halt dich gut fest!" Unschlüssig stand sie neben dem Fahrrad. Die Platzwunde blutete immer noch. Sie wischte sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht, was das Blut im ganzen Gesicht verteilte. "Na, komm. Vielleicht hat Oma noch ein bisschen Kuchen übrig." Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und setzte sich auf den Gepäckträger. "Hier, nimm mein Cappy. Du hast überall Blut im Gesicht. Das muss keiner sehen." Ich setzte ihr meine Mütze auf den Kopf und fuhr los. Beinahe wäre sie runtergefallen, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an meinem Pulli festhalten. Nach knapp zehn Minuten kamen wir bei Oma und Opa an. Meine Oma beugte sich gerade aus dem Fenster. "Oma! Oma! Ein Notfall!", rief ich. Meine Oma beugte sich aus dem Fenster. "Hast du dir was getan, Junge?" "Nein, mir geht’s gut.", ich bremste und stieg vom Fahrrad. "Aber Corinna hat sich wehgetan." "Eyeyey, dann kommt mal rein, ihr zwei. Und zieht euch vorher die Schuhe aus. Ich hol schon mal den Verbandkasten." Ich nahm Corinna an die Hand führte sie zur Terrassentür. Nachdem wir die Schuhe ausgezogen hatten, gingen wir durchs Wohnzimmer und trafen meine Oma in der Küche. "Hallo junge Dame. Wo tut es denn weh?", fragte meine Oma mit fröhlicher Besorgnis, die nur Omas beherrschten. "Hallo.", murmelte Corinna und schwieg dann weiter. "Na, du bist ja schüchtern." Meine Oma setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und hob Corinna das Cappy vom Kopf. Als sie das Blut in ihrem Gesicht sah, schlug sie erschrocken die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. "Ach du liebes bisschen! Was habt ihr denn gemacht, das du so zugerichtet bist?" Da Corinna immer noch schwieg, antwortete ich für sie. "Wir haben Fußball gespielt. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst und sie aus Versehen getroffen." Meine Oma schnappte nach Luft und schaute mich böse an. "Gott, du bist so ungestüm. Wenn du mit anderen Jungs spielst, kannst du so fest schießen wie du willst. Aber bei Mädchen musst du doch ein bisschen aufpassen! Und dann noch bei so einem dürren Ding! Schäm dich Junge!" "Bitte schimpfen sie ihn nicht. Er hat keine Schuld.", sagte Corinna und sah Oma mit feuchtglänzenden Augen an. "Er hat nicht fest geschossen. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst, wirklich!" Meine Oma lachte fröhlich und verwuschelte meine Haare. "Na, dann will ich nicht mehr böse sein. So, Corinna, ja? Zeig mal her. Ohgottohgott, da müssen wir erst einmal dein Gesicht waschen. Setzt dich mal hin. Und du, Micha, lauf ins Bad und mach mal einen Waschlappen nass. "Ja Oma." Ich wetzte ins Bad und machte einen Lappen nass. Als ich wiederkam saß Corinna auf einem Stuhl vor meiner Oma und lächelte. "Na, da bist du ja schon. Dann gib mal her." Oma tupfte Corinna das Blut aus dem Gesicht und strahlte zufrieden, als sie fertig war. "Na sieh mal einer an. Da steckt ja ein hübsches Fräulein unter dem ganzen Blut und Schmutz. Und die Verletzung ist nicht schlimm. Da tu ich ein Pflaster drauf. So! Fertig." Dann sah sie sich Corinna grübelnd an. "Hast du Hunger Engelchen?", fragte sie. Corinna sah sie mit großen Augen fragend an. "Was hältst du davon, bis zum Tee zu bleiben? Wir haben noch ein bisschen Kuchen." Corinna sah sie erst erschrocken an, doch dann lächelte sie und nickte. "Ja, gerne." "Sehr schön, Engelchen.", lachte meine Oma. " Aber bevor wir Tee trinken, stecken wir dich erst einmal in die Wanne. Du siehst ja aus wie ein alter Teppich." Eine Stunde später saßen Corinna, Oma Opa und ich auf der Terrasse und aßen Kuchen. Corinna war frisch gebadet und saß mit feuchten Haaren neben mir. Oma hatte auch alte Kleidung von der Enkelin ihrer Nachbarin besorgt. Frau Seibert war heute doch nicht gekommen, da sie laut Oma Probleme mit ihrem Knie hatte. Oma erzählte Corinna ein paar lustige Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit. Als Opa Corinna das erste Mal sah, lächelte er mich an und zwinkerte verschwörerisch mit einem Auge. Heino, der mit Opa im Keller gewesen war, begrüßte sie schwanzwedelnd und mit einem fröhlichem Bellen. Jetzt lag Heino schlafend unter dem Tisch und Opa durchblätterte einen Modellbaukatalog. Ich hörte mir mit Corinna Omas Geschichten an, als das Telefon klingelte. "Moment Kinder. Ich muss mal kurz rangehen." Oma schlüpfte ins Wohnzimmer und lief in die Küche. Da Oma und Opa ein schnurloses Telefon hatten kam sie wieder zurück, blieb aber auf halben Weg stehen. "Es ist mir egal, mit wem der Junge spielt, Kristel. Es sind doch nur Kinder! Nein… Nein, natürlich ist das schlimm. Und was kann das Kind dafür? Oh, das hast du jetzt nicht gesagt! Schäm dich, so etwas zu sagen. Auf Wiederhören, Madam!" Oma steckte das Telefon in ihre Hosentasche und setzte sich wütend wieder hin. Opa blickte von seinem Katalog auf. "Was hat die alte Klatschtante jetzt wieder erzählt, Else?" Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lächelte uns an. "Wollt ihr nicht ein bisschen mit Heino im Garten spielen, Kinder? Opa und ich müssen reden." "Klar Oma. Komm, Corinna. Na los, Junge. Spielen wir ein bisschen fangen!" Corinna und ich liefen in den Garten, gefolgt von Heino, der keinen Meter mehr von unserer neuen Spielkameradin wich. Corinna und ich rollten uns einen Tennisball zu und Heino musste versuchen ihn zu fangen. Oma und Opa unterhielten sich kurz, dann stand Oma auf und fing an zu telefonieren. Opa räumte den Tisch ab und verschwand dann im Wohnzimmer. Nachdem wir eine Weile gespielt hatten, setzten wir uns in den Schatten eines Baumes, wo sich Heino faul hinlegte und sich von uns streicheln ließ. Irgendwann kam Oma raus und winkte uns zu sich. "Sag mal, Engelchen, wann musst du eigentlich zuhause sein?" "Mama sagt, ich soll um acht zuhause sein und um neun ins Bett." Oma nickte. "Sag mal, magst du heute Nacht nicht hier schlafen?" Corinna sah erst mich und dann meine Oma erschrocken an. Ich selbst war von der Idee ziemlich überrascht. "Aber Mama weiß dann doch gar nicht, wo ich bin!" "Dann lassen wir ihr eine Nachricht mit unserer Telefonnummer da. Dann kann sie hier anrufen, wenn sie sich Sorgen macht, ja?" Corinna sah grübelnd abwechselnd mich und meine Oma an. Schließlich nickte sie. "Das wird gehen.", sagte sie. "Aber wie sollen wir ihr denn eine Nachricht hinterlassen?" Oma schmunzelte. "Darüber mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich muss vor dem Abendessen nochmal mit Heino Gassi gehen. Dann kommst du mit und wir gehen bei dir zuhause vorbei. Dann packst du eine Zahnbürste und einen Schlafanzug ein und ich schreibe deiner Mama einen Zettel. Und du", sagte sie und schaute mich an, "hilfst Opa das Gästebett aufzubauen. Was haltet ihr davon?" "Super, Oma! Du bist die Beste!", jubelte ich. "Danke Oma.", sagte Corinna. "Das ist sehr nett von ihnen." Omas Plan funktionierte wunderbar. Sie und Corinna gingen mit Heino Gassi, während ich mit Opa das Gästebett aus der Kammer holte und in meinem Zimmer aufstellten. Als wir fertig waren, waren die beiden noch unterwegs. Also bereiteten wir das Abendessen vor und deckten den Tisch. "Tolle Idee von Oma, oder?", fragte ich, während ich die Brettchen auf ihre Plätze legte. Opa lachte. "So ist Oma halt. Aber ich liebe sie und ihre verrückten Ideen.", sagte er schmunzelnd, während er Wurst schnitt. "Corinna ist ein ziemlich hübsches Mädchen, findest du nicht auch?", fragte er, während ich das Besteck verteilte. Mir wurde plötzlich heiß und mein Gesicht wurde warm. Opas Frage war mir ziemlich peinlich. "Ich brauche dir nicht ins Gesicht zu schauen, um zu merken, dass du gerade so rot wie eine Tomate wirst, Junge. Ich habe zwei Jungs großgezogen und das alles schon selber durch. Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein." Jetzt wurde auch noch mein Hals trocken. "Ich mag sie.", stammelte ich und kümmerte mich weiter um den Esstisch. Mein Opa lachte noch eine Weile und es dauerte nicht lange bis Corinna, Oma und Heino nach Hause kamen. Während des Abendessens fragten Oma und Opa Corinna viel über sie und ihre Mama. Sie lebten zu zweit in einer kleinen Wohnung ein paar Straßen von hier. Corinnas Papa hatte die beiden irgendwann verlassen und war verschwunden. Seitdem arbeitete ihre Mama bis in die Nacht in irgendeinem Club. Corinna ging wie ich in die fünfte Klasse. Wenn Corinna nach Hause kam, war ihre Mama schon an der Arbeit. Und sie kam erst nach Hause, wenn sie schon lange im Bett lag. Eigentlich sahen sie sich nur morgens beim Frühstück. Ich konnte mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Meine Eltern brachten mich morgens in die Schule und kamen schon am Nachmittag nach Hause. Wir sahen uns fast den ganzen Tag, wenn ich nicht gerade in der Schule oder sie an der Arbeit waren. Und beide hatten viele freie Tage, weil sie ich eine Praxis teilten. So war notfalls immer jemand zuhause und konnte mir bei den Hausaufgaben oder beim Lernen helfen. Corinna hingegen half keiner. Und Freunde hatte sie auch keine, die ihr helfen konnten. Die anderen Kinder gingen ihr aus dem Weg. "Unser Micha hier ist ein kleines Genie. Er ist fast noch zwei Wochen hier. Wenn du magst, hilft er dir bestimmt beim Lernen ein wenig auf die Sprünge.", schlug Opa vor und nippte an dem Bier, dass er sich immer zum Abendessen einschenkte. "Klar mach ich das.", platzte es aus mir heraus. Oma und Opa schauten erst mich und dann sich gegenseitig an und lachten, woraufhin ich wieder rot wurde. Auch Corinna musste lachen. "Super.", sagte sie. "Das würde mich echt freuen." Das Abendessen hatte sich ziemlich lange hingezogen, weil Oma und Opa abwechselnd Geschichten aus der Zeit erzählten, als sie noch ein junges Paar und mein Papa noch ein kleiner Junge war. Es war schon dunkel draußen, als wir zusammen den Tisch abräumten und abwuschen. Dann scheuchte Oma uns ins Bad zum Zähneputzen und waschen. Um acht lagen wir schließlich im Bett und durften noch einen Film sehen. Im Fernsehen lief "Asterix erobert Rom". Erstaunt erfuhr ich, das Corinna zuhause gar keinen Fernseher hatte. Statt dessen las sie fiel. Ich kannte den Film zwar schon, aber ich fand den Film trotzdem jedes Mal komisch. Und Corinna musste so sehr über die beiden Gallier lachen, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. Sie lachte so sehr, dass sie einmal fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Schließlich war der Film aber zu Ende und Oma kam herein und wünschte uns eine gute Nacht, nachdem sie den Fernseher ausgemacht hatte. Wir lagen noch eine Weile im dunklen Zimmer wach, unter anderem, weil Corinna immer wieder loskicherte, wenn ihr eine lustige Stelle aus dem Film wieder in den Sinn kam. Irgendwann wurde es dann still und mir fielen die Augen zu. Bevor ich jedoch einschlafen konnte, stupste sie mich mit dem Fuß an. "Micha? Bist du noch wach?", flüsterte sie. "Ja, ich bin noch wach." "Deine Oma und dein Opa sind ziemlich nette Leute." "Ja, die Besten, die es gibt." "Und so einen lieben Hund wie Heino hab ich noch nie gesehen. "Heino ist toll. Er ist erst halb so alt wie ich, aber trotzdem ist er schon so groß. Und er gehorcht immer." Für einen Moment schwieg sie, als ob sie über etwas nachdenken würde. "Du?", fragte sie schließlich. "Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich zu dir rüberkomme?" Ich stutze. "Was?" Bevor ich irgendetwas anderes sagen konnte, merkte ich, wie sie sich neben mich ins Bett legte und unter die Decke schlüpfte. "Weißt du.", sagte sie. "Ich hatte noch nie so einen Spaß wie heute. Ich hatte erst ziemlich Angst vor dir. Ich dachte, du würdest mich nur ärgern wollen. Aber als du mich hierhergebracht hast, als ich den Ball ins Gesicht bekommen habe…" Sie griff nach meiner Hand. "Ich bin froh, dass ich dich getroffen habe." Dann kuschelte sie sich an mich. "Ich hab dich gern.", sagte sie. Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, weil sich etwas Schweres auf meinen Bauch stellte. "Uff.", schnaufte ich, als ich merkte, das Heino aufs Bett gesprungen war, um uns zu wecken. Corinna bekam zur Begrüßung das Gesicht abgeleckt. "Igitt, Heino. Nein, aus!", jammerte sie. Als er merkte, dass er uns geweckt hatte, sprang er vom Bett und blickte uns zufrieden hechelnd an. Ich sah auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Es war schon halb neun! Warum hatte Oma uns nicht geweckt? Sonst frühstückten wir doch sonst schon um halb acht! Ich hörte Stimmen und tappte mit Corinna in die Küche. "Guten Morgen ihr Schlafmützen! Na, habt ihr ausgeträumt?", wurden wir von Oma begrüßt. "Ich wollte euch ja erst wecken aber als ich euch so süß hab daliegen sehen, habe ich es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht. Heino hat das wohl nicht gestört.", sagte sie, als er sich an uns vorbeidrängte, um an seinen Wassernapf zu kommen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er gelernt hat Türen aufzumachen.", meinte sie schmunzelnd. "So, und bevor ihr Zähneputzen geht, sagt Hallo zu unserem Besuch." Ich lugte am Türrahmen vorbei in die Richtung, in die Oma blickte. In der anderen Ecke saß eine schöne Frau, die gerade einen Schluck aus einer Tasse trank. "Hallo.", begrüßte ich sie schüchtern. Corinna stürmte jedoch an mir vorbei. "Mama!" Die Frau setzte ihre Tasse am und nahm sie in die Arme. "Hi, Süße. Und, warst du auch lieb?", fragte Corinnas Mama. "Ja, war ich, Mama." "Sehr schön, mein Engel. Und jetzt geh dir schnell die Zähne putzen und dich anziehen." Wir gingen ins Bad und putzten uns die Zähne. Als wir uns auch angezogen hatten und zurückkamen, wartete Oma schon mit zwei Tassen Kakao. "Das restliche Frühstück kommt auch gleich. Frau Fiedler, möchten sie auch einen Happen zu ihrem Kaffee?" Corinnas Mama hob abwehrend die Hand. "Nein, bitte! Ich möchte ihren keine Umstände machen!" Oma stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. "Liebes, ich bin noch nicht so tatterig, das das Abschneiden von zwei weiteren Scheiben Brot mir Umstände machen würde. Und den Tisch decke ich sowieso." Oma versuchte vorwurfsvoll zu gucken, doch das führte dazu, das erst ich und dann Corinna und Oma anfangen mussten zu lachen. Schließlich fiel auch ihre Mama an zu lachen. "Danke Frau Wiegand. Wie könnte ich jetzt noch ablehnen?" Während Oma sich um unser Frühstück kümmerte, kam Opa aus dem Keller, um sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu holen. "Na, ihr zwei. Auch endlich aufgewacht?", begrüßte er uns fröhlich. Dann bemerkte er Corinnas Mama. "Oh, hallo junge Frau. Gerhard Wiegand. Und sie sind Corinnas Mutter, nehme ich an?", begrüßte er sie und reichte ihr die Hand. "Ja, das bin ich. Sylvia Fiedler. Freut mich." Opa nahm seinen Kaffee und setzte sich zu uns an den Tisch. Corinnas Mama, Corinna und ich aßen jeder ein Brot mit Omas selbstgemachter Marmelade. "Ich und meine Frau haben uns gestern ziemlich lange unterhalten, nachdem wir uns nach ihnen ein bisschen umgehört haben." Corinnas Mama verschluckte sich und guckte meinen Opa plötzlich böse an. "Mir ist es gleichgültig, wie sie ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienen, Teuerste. Aber wir glauben, dass sie sich vielleicht umorientieren möchten. Wir haben bei vielen Leuten noch einen Stein im Brett. Ich denke, dass es auch im Sinne ihrer Tochter ist, wenn sie den Beruf wechseln." Corinnas Mama blickte Opa ungläubig an. "Haben sie denn einen Beruf gelernt, Liebes?", fragte meine Oma. "Das habe ich nicht.", antwortete Corinnas Mama bedrückt. "Aber ich habe ein Semester Psychologie studiert, bevor… ich die falschen Leute kennen lernte." Meine Oma klatschte begeistert in die Hände und verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Sie wollte wohl telefonieren, denn nach ein paar Augenblicken hörte sie, wie sie mit jemandem sprach. "Ja, hier ist deine Mutter. Hör mal Junge, komm heute Nachmittag doch vorbei. Nein, dem geht’s es gut. Na, Lydia ist ja auch noch in der Praxis… na dann verschiebe halt ein paar Termine. Ja, das ist ziemlich wichtig. Sehr gut. Dann bis nachher, Dieter." Als meine Oma wiederkam, rieb sie zufrieden die Hände. "Und?", fragte Opa. "Er kommt nach dem Mittagessen. Sieht so aus, als hätten wir heute ein volles Haus." Als wir mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, scheuchte sie Corinna und mich raus, mit der Begründung, dass sich die Erwachsenen unterhalten müssten. Wir wurden nur zum Mittagessen hereingerufen. Als kurz darauf mein Papa kam, wurden wir nach eine kurzen Begrüßung wieder nach draußen gejagt. Wir von draußen durch das Küchenfenster erkennen, wie sich mein Papa mit Corinnas Mama und Oma und Opa unterhielt. Nach einer Weile rief Papa jemandem mit dem Telefon an und unterhielt sich aufgeregt, während Oma weiter auf ihn einredete. Kurz vor dem Tee trinken kam Mama vorgefahren. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung verschwand auch sie im Haus. Die Erwachsenen gingen ins Wohnzimmer, weil es wohl in der Küche langsam eng wurde. Jetzt konnten wir nicht mehr beobachten, was sie taten. Allerdings rief uns Oma pünktlich zum Kaffee trinken herein. Als wir ins Wohnzimmer kamen, strahlten Oma und Opa fröhlich und Papa saß zufrieden in seinem Lieblingssessel. Mama saß auf der Couch und hielt Corinnas Mama die Hand. "Mama, du weinst ja!", rief Corinna entsetzt. Ihre Mama stand auf und ging vor uns in die Knie. "Alles in Ordnung Süße. Ich bin gerade nur sehr glücklich. Das ist alles." Dann fuhr sie mir durch die Haare. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du ein richtiger Held bist, Micha?" Erschrocken sah ich sie an. "Ich, ein Held?" Ich sah die anderen Erwachsenen an. Mama strahlte voller Stolz, Opa gab Oma gerade einen Kuss auf die Wange und Papa nickte mir wohlwollend zu. "Ja, ein Held.", sagte sie. Dann nahm sie Corinna und mich in die Arme und fing wieder an zu weinen. Das nächste halbe Jahr verlief ziemlich ereignisreich. Corinnas Mama, oder, wie ich sie nennen durfte, Tante Sylvia, arbeitete in Mamas und Papas Praxis als Sekretärin. Ich musste nicht mehr zum Klavierunterricht. Dafür holte Papa Corinna und mich jetzt jeden Tag von der Schule ab und wir konnten in der Praxis lernen, bis Tante Sylvia Feierabend hatte. Manchmal durfte Corinna freitags übers Wochenende mit zu uns fahren. Weihnachten und Sylvester feierten wir alle zusammen bei Oma und Opa. Corinna und ich verbrachten sogar die ganzen Ferien dort. Im Frühling wollte Tante Lydia in eine neue Wohnung ziehen und Corinna würde auf meine Schule wechseln. Schließlich stand ein Tag fest, an dem der Umzug stattfinden sollte. Papa hatte einen LKW gemietet und Opa hatte versprochen, mit anzupacken. Plötzlich wurde es schwarz. Und still. Dann wurde es wieder heller und ich vernahm ein paar gedämpfte Geräusche und eine Stimme. Schließlich war ich wieder mit allen Sinnen dabei. "Hast du alles, Süße?", fragte Mama, die die letzten Kartons zuklebte. "Ja, Mama. Ich hab mich noch einmal überall umgesehen. Wir haben alles verpackt." "Sehr gut, mein Engel." Es klingelte an der Tür. "Oh, das werden die Männer sein. Machst du bitte auf? Ich habe Überall Klebestreifen an den Händen." "Ja, mach ich." Ich lief zur Tür. Endlich war es soweit. Wir würden umziehen! Ich dachte an Micha. Er wollte auch mithelfen. Mir wurde ganz warm, als ich an ihn dachte. Ich drückte die Türklinke nach unten, doch bevor ich richtig aufmachen konnte, wurde die Tür nach innen gedrückt und eine große Hand packte mich. Ich wollte gerade schreien, als der Mann, der mich gepackt hatte, den Mund zu hielt. Ein zweiter Mann kam durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. "Ihr braucht gar nicht so heimlich zu tun. Ich weiß, dass ihr da seid.", rief Mama aus der Küche. "Ihr seid ziemlich früh dran. Nicht, das ich mich beschweren will." Der zweite Mann schob sich an uns vorbei und stellte sich vor die Küche. "Erwartest du jemand bestimmtes, Sylvia?", fragte er böse lächelnd. Ich hörte Mama erschrocken aufschreien. Der Mann verschwand in der Küche. "Wo ist meine Tochter, Arschloch?" "Die spielt mit Sergej "Wer ist ein braves Mädchen?"..." "Was willst du hier, Roman? Ich führe jetzt ein anderes Leben." "Das habe ich mitbekommen. Soll mir recht sein. Ich freue mich für jede Nutte, die ihr Leben in den Griff kriegt. Aber du schuldest Niko noch drei Monate. Mir ist klar, dass du keine Lust verspürst, das Geld abzuarbeiten. Aber das Boss möchte seine Kohlen. Nicht sofort und der Gerechtigkeit halber lässt er dir auch drei weitere Monate Zeit. Aber ich könnte einen kleinen Rabatt einräumen, wenn du jetzt noch einmal ganz lieb zu mir bist… Ugh!" "Raus jetzt Roman. Und sag Sergej, er soll meine Tochter gehen lassen. Niko soll sein Geld bekommen, aber du Schwein lässt deine Finger von mir." Der Mann in der Küche stöhnte vor Schmerzen. "Alles klar?", fragte der Mann, der mich festhielt. Eine Hand winkte aus der Küche. "Alles okay. Ich hab gerade nur eine herbe Abfuhr kassiert. Weißt du, was das tolle an Aussteigerinnen ist? Sie müssen nicht mehr hübsch sein!" Aus der Küche hörte ich etwas klatschen. Mama schrie und ich hörte was metallisches Klappen. "Fuck!", rief der Mann in der Küche und ich hörte etwas zweimal ploppen. Dann fiel etwas Schweres auf den Boden. "Blöde Schlampe. Mich zu bedroh… Was? Eine Schreckschusspistole? Kacke, Kacke, Kacke. Sergej!" "Ja, Roman?" "Die Schlampe ist tot." Was? Der Mann hatte Mama mit Schlampe angesprochen… Hatte er sie…? "Und jetzt?" Der Mann aus der Küche seufzte. "Das wird zwar ekelhaft, aber wir müssen reinen Tisch machen." "Shit.", sagte der Mann, der mich festhielt. Der Mann aus der Küche kam wieder auf den Flur. In einer Hand hielt er eine sehr lange Pistole. Er hatte Mama erschossen! Ich wollte weinen, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte schreien, doch ich bekam den Mund nicht auf. Auch als der Mann, der mich festgehalten hatte absetzte und wegging, bekam ich keinen Ton raus. Der Mann, der Mama erschossen hatte, hob die Pistole. "Es tut mir leid, Kleine. Das wirst du nicht verstehen, aber ich kann dich nicht am Leben lassen. Wahrscheinlich komme ich dafür in die Hölle, aber das spielt vielleicht sowieso keine Rolle mehr." Es blitzte, und ich bekam einen harten Schlag in den Bauch und mir tat plötzlich alles weh. Ich wollte um Hilfe rufen, doch ich bekam nur einen leises Flüstern raus. Als ich mich auf den Rücken drehte, spürte ich wie mein Pulli nass wurde und sich um mich eine Pfütze bildete. Mir wurde schwindelig und schlecht. Es brauste in meinen Ohren. Ich bekam immer schwerer Luft. Langsam wurde alles dunkel. "Mama.", flüsterte ich. "Micha." Dann wurde alles schwarz und der Schmerz war verschwunden. Ich erwachte schlagartig aus dem Traum. Mir war kotzübel. Jemand reichte mir einen Eimer, in den ich hingebungsvoll reinkotzte. Das angebotene Tuch nahm ich ebenfalls dankbar an. "Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte ich. Mir war heiß und kalt zugleich und mir war schwindelig. Ich blickte Corone an. Auch ihr schien es nicht gut zu gehen. Ihr Mascara war tränenverschmiert und sie wirkte ziemlich blass. Sie hatte die Flasche Schnaps angesetzt und eine Zigarette in der anderen Hand. "Das, mein Freund, waren Erinnerungen.", antwortete sie mit gebrochener Stimme, als sie die Flasche fast geleert hatte. "Deine Erinnerungen, größtenteils. Und das Blutbad am Ende, das, das war meine…" Ende des Prologs, Teil 2. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Traum